According To You
by Legacygal
Summary: Jaina is engaged to a jerk who doesn't see her the way her Zekk saw her. Inspired by"According To You" by Orianthi. HAS HAD SONG LYRICS REMOVED. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.


**According To You**

a songfic by Legacygal (aka Bethany)

set to song "According to You" by Orianthi

NOTE: THE LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE OF A NOTIFICATION FROM A FELLOW USER THREATENING TO REPORT MY ACCOUNT IF I DID NOT. I highly suggest that you listen to the song before reading this.

_ "S_hut up Jaina! Just shut up! You always mess up everything for me!" Jagged Fel paced back and forth. He looked like he might explode.

Excuse me, but how is it my fault that you lost your position in Twin Suns?"Jaina asked angrily from the couch.

"You can't make your mind up! I thought you wanted to stay on Coruscant instead of move to Corellia, so I quit Twin Suns, then find out you want to stay here, and now they won't give me my position back!" Jag threw his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm sorry," Jaina responded, frustrated with her fiancé.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there Solo?" he said as he stormed out of her apartment.

"O_h crap, late again."_ Jaina ran into the fancy restaurant, drawing many stares. She tripped, ripping and dirtying her dress. Jaina bit back a not-so-nice word, picked her self up, and headed to the table that Jag was sitting at. He looked annoyed.

"You're forty-five minutes late, Solo. And you're a mess." The statement was to the point, and stung her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I-" she started.

"You wouldn't be able to be on time if it would you're life. You'll probably be late for our wedding." He shook his head.

Jaina went home after dinner, and flopped down on her bed, embarrassed. She looked over at her dresser, where there were holos of her and her friends when they were still in the Jedi Academy. Jacen making faces. Tenel Ka sparring with Lowbacca, and her and Zekk. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and he was smiling at her. She was smiling back. They were so happy back then. He would laugh at her jokes, and tell her daily how beautiful, incredible, and amazing she was, and how he couldn't get her out of of his head._  
><em>

Jaina told Jag about how Zekk had treated her when they were dating, and asked him why he didn't treat her like that.

"He was into you for everything you're not," was his cold reply. Jaina excused her self to the refresher, where she began sobbing her eyes out.

"_Am I really that terrible?_she thought to herself.

Jaina was depressed after that. This was the man she would be marrying soon, and he treated her like a piece of crap. He thought she was worthless. Jag decided to take her for a walk as a date, but she wasn't much company.

"What's wrong with you, Jaina. You've been moody and boring for the last several days. I can't take you anywhere!"

"I'm not boring!" Jaina defended. She proceeded to tell him a joke, but he cut her off.

"You told me that one last week. Get some new material."

They continued to walk as Jag ranted. Jaina saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she confirmed it was what she thought it had been. Zekk was walking on the other side of the park. He was on his comlink, chatting and laughing with someone.

"Jaina! Were you even paying attention to me? You're the girl with the shortest attention span I've ever seen. I think I can say I'm the man that tolerates it." Jaina couldn't take it anymore. She ran.

Zekk glanced up to see Jaina running towards him. He gave her a curious look, and noticed the tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Uhm, Peckhum? I think I'm gonna have to call you back..."he said as she threw her arms around his waist and started crying. He hung up the com, and wrapped his arms around her, awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"he asked. Despite the fact that they had broken up years before, and they had remained friends.

"Jag-" she began but was cut off by Fel.

"Solo!" he yelled. Jaina continued.

"You know Jag and I are engaged, right? Well, he's been a total jerk, and he keeps telling me how terrible I am." She felt like a little girl tattling on a bully.

"You're not terrible," he said, brushing hair out of her eyes. "Jaina, I never gave up on you. I still can't get you out of my head. You're beautiful, incredible, funny, and irresistible. You're everything I ever wanted."

She looked up at him through tear-soaked eyes, wordless._  
><em>

"Solo!" Jag yelled again.

"Back off, Fel. If you want her, you've got to treat her right." Jag's mouth snapped shut at Zekk's comment.

"Zekk. You thought Jaina was a perfect angel. You're wrong," Jag stated very plainly.

Jaina watched the two men argue. Emotions conflicted in her head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! Jag, were through. I need someone who loves me for who I am, regardless of what you think. I can't live with a man who hates me. Why can't you see me the way Zekk does?

Jaina smirked.

"Jag, you're a stupid, useless jerk. You do everything wrong, and I can't stand it anymore. Now my only hope is that Zekk will take me back after all these years."

Zekk stroked her cheek.

"Of course I'll take you back, Jaya. I wouldn't be able to find anyone closer to perfect than you. My only question is why would you _want_ me to take you back? I mess everything up, I annoy people, I-"

"Because you think I'm close to perfect. And you tell me that all the time."

Three weeks later, Jag walked through the same park he had been in when Jaina broke up with him. He saw Jaina and Zekk laying in the grass, looking up at the sky, and laughing. He saw her beautiful smile, and his heart dropped.

"You should have treated me right, Fel." Jag turned around.

"Jaina, give me one more chance."

"No. I'm perfectly happy with Zekk, and according to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, and I can't do anything right. Jaina smirked and walked off, leaning against Zekk the whole way.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was kinda corny. But, this was fun to write. Mainly because in my other fics, Jag is a nice guy, and theres next to no fighting in my other fics. Well, except for beatin' up the bad guys... lol. ANYWAY... I'm in the middle of the second book in a series I've been working on. It's pretty different from anything I've read n here. The first book is called "Reunion And Rebellion(Yes, shameless plug here.) Read and review that, and the sequel (New Rankings And New Beginnings) and my other stories, Baby, Just Say Yes (inspired by "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and Deer in the Headlights (inspired by "Deer in the Headlights" by Owl City") AND MOST IMPORTANTLY... review THIS!**

**Rock on, Dudes and Dudettes :)**

**L3VE, Bethany**


End file.
